Desires*
by PinkPlatinumMami
Summary: Chapter3 is up*Suddenly a soft breeze brushed over her and the sweet smell of an Summers midnight breeze filled the room. She closed her eyes taking in the sweet smell, it reminded her of the "moon"she whispered
1. Default Chapter

  
Rated:pg13  
Chapter:J1  
Copyright::All Cardcaptor Sakura Charators belong to "CLAMP" not me aight...coo  
  
Ages  
Sakura::16/High school  
Tomoyo::16/High school  
Li::16/Highschool  
Melin::16/high school  
Eriol::16/Highschool  
Yukito::23/Collage  
Touya::23/Collage  
~*~*~*~*  
Chapter one  
  
"Saku...ra...Saku...ra" "who are you..." "Saku...ra"the voice repeated over and over again "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME" shouted Sakura kinomoto in to the darkness that surrounded her, "who are you"she mumbled under her breath as she scan the room. There was nothing but the darkness, Her gaze fell to her hands that she held next face: She couldn't even see her hands. Sakura gasped in shock "its so dark" "where am I..."moaned Sakura as she collapsed on he knees "Saku...ra...Saku...ra" Sakura wraped her hands around ears "what do you want from me" cied out Sakura with fear in her voice. "SAKURA!!" the voice shout out, the voice went throw her she suddenly lost balance and fell to her back. A bright light fell upon her and all was silence "Were did this light come from," questioned Sakura as she slowly stood up.  
  
Here eyes wondered around the room "DON'T PLAY STUPID WITH ME GIRL" the voice had broken the silence and stopped Sakura in her tracks "YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT..." "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT...pleases tell me" Sakuras voice rose and fell to an whisper "YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT AND YOU WILL GIVE IT TO ME"Shout the voice in an icey damned. "Please tell me...what it is you want" Sakura made an effort to say but no words escaped mouth and she found her voice lost in the fear. "AH HA HA HA HA HA" the voice shrieked like witches would, the voice went threw her: all of a sudden the floor began to move and turn to liquid right before her eyes. Sakura started to run but it did no good every wear she moved was turning to liquid, she felt her self fallen in to the liquid "AAAAAAAAAA..."screamed Sakura as she sank in to the liquid deeper and deeper. She finally passed threw the liquid and now fallen into the endless darkness she could still hear the voice laughing at her as she fell deeper in to the darkness, she closed her eyes and cried out for her protectors "Cerberus...Yue-san...Help me pleases..."as she finally hit the cold water and her body sank like an rock would as she slipped unconscious.  
  
She could feel little bubbles wrap around her slander frame shredding her clothing in to peaces. Within seconds her cloths were gone and her eyes shot open in pure shock, the minute she had been in the water felt like hours she began to panic franticly for air as she felt her self fallen in to another liquid puddle. As she pass threw it she was now out of the water and on solid ground. "Were am I..."Sakura whispered as she tried to cover her body "What was that..."replied Sakura as she spun around "it sound like the flapping of an bird" mumbled Sakura the sound got louder as if it was an flock of birds. Sakura glanced around the room "there are no birds"suddenly she felt something wrap around here arms and legs.  
  
It was silky like clothin it now covered her body and Sakura yelped in shock as the light that once was on her was on her again now she could see what it was wrapping around her, it was a beautiful red like ribbons that covered her body. She tried desperately to pull them off but the ribbons got tighter with each movement she made. Tears ran down Sakura's face the ribbons felt like they were cutting threw her skin; her tears fell upon the ribbons causing a beautiful reaction the ribbons that once covered her body. Had burst in to cherry blossom petals and stardust, she slowly lifted her hand reaching for one of the blossoms. The blossom fell to her hand and disappeared within seconds her gaze fell to the cherry blossoms surrounded her, but they had disappeared as well within seconds.   
  
A reflection of her self appear on the floor as if it was now an mirror, she saw her self in a different room from the one she was in, it was like a ballroom made of all gold and she had a long white gown. "Beautiful..."Came an stern voice "that voice sounds so familiar" whisper Sakura as she slowly looked up from the reflection she was now standing in the ballroom. She slowly glanced around the room, her gaze fell to the reflection of her self that reflect from of the golden stainless floor she was now wearing the beautiful white dress she had seen before. The gown was white and made of silk; it was a sleeveless four Spaghetti strap gown that had an open back. The spaghetti straps had crossed together forming an X with dangling beads for elegance.   
  
The front of the gown drape loosely and fit well at the waste as of the back of the dress trailed, it had a lacey pattern that had beads dangling at the end as well. Her hair was pined back in a French twist with tendrils hanging out the back and sides. She had on dangling purl earrings with a purl choker that had a dangling diamond cross. She did a quick twirl and giggled "this has to be an dream" sigh Sakura.She paused as she felt an warm breath on the back of her neck "Beautiful..."Came an stern cold voice once again Sakura spun around quickly but there was no one in sight.  
  
"That voice... it sounds so much like..." Sakura trailed off as she once again heard the same voice "would you care to dance...mistress" "YUE-SAN..."gasped Sakura as she turned around with quickness her eyes fell upon Yue. He was knelling down with his head bowed "Yue...san" Sakura said softly "I guess ill take that as an yes..."Replied Yue as he looked up at sakura he stood up slowly and shifted his weight to his left. He narrowed his eyes and gave Sakura an half smile as he flexed his wings, Sakura blushed he look so handsome. He had on an black tuxedo with an black vest under the jacket, but over the white shirt that was button all the way up. And its collar hang neatly over the jacket he had on, and a silk black puffed out tie like they ware back in the 17houndres that came half way out of the vest that also had an diamond in the center of the tie.  
  
He began to walked slowly, his wings disappearing in the process as he moved towards to Sakura with his hand open. Sakura hesitated for a moment then reach for his hand. His hand clasped with Sakura his grip was firm but gentle and he placed his left hand on her slender waste. "Are you afraid of me beloved mistress" He replied with an smirk "nn...no im not" stuttered Sakura as she placed her left hand on his shoulder the music began dance slowly. He slowly leaned over to sakuras right ear "So beautiful..."He whispered Sakura blushed even harder then before "But its an shame I have to destroy such beauty..."Trailed off Yue as he quickly leaned forward an kissed Sakura. She felt an shop pain go threw her back and tears stain her face. Yue pulled away with an Evil Smirk "Aaa...even the most beautiful things die" Said Yue in an stern voices as he stepped away from her.  
  
Sakura touched the wound and lifted her hand to eye level it was covered with blood she looked up at Yue as she collapsed to the ground. "Why...yue-san" sobbed Sakura "Good job my love..."Came the same voice she had heard in the darkness, before passing out sakura got an glance of the women. She stood 5'10 2 inch's shorter then Yue was she had long dark green hair that was pulled back in an pony tail with olive color skin she had eyes the color of blood and so was her lips .She had on a red sleeveless top on, that was an V neck that came all the way down to he stomach with a collar that stood. She also had an short red skirt, the material look like it was made from plastic she also had on black knee boots and an black cloak she was beautiful in every way.  
  
Yue took one last glance at Sakura,he was still smiling at her he raised his left hand to his mouth and licked the blood off one of his fingers.He turned to the women that called for him, her arms were open as if waiting for him to return to her she wrapped her arms around him and they kissed."Yue-sannn..."Replied saukra with her last breath  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Sakura...Sakura wake up" came the soft voice of Tomoyo as she kept shacking here best friend hope she would wake up any minute "Kero I don't know what to do she wont wake up" sobbed Tomoyo as she sat down next to her friend "what do you mean...she wont wake up "questioned kero "I been trying to wake her up for half an hour no..."trailed off Tomoyo as saw her friend body shot up in sitting position "AAAAAAAA...AAAAA"screamed sakura as she passed back out and her body hit the bed like like an fallen doll would hit the floor……  
  
  
::::::BrownSugababe:::::I hope you all enjoyed the Fanfic if I get more the 10reviews ill continue the story so don't for get to R&R thank you Ja'ne Minna  



	2. Tsurai* bankoku/Painful*tears

Rated:pg13  
Chapter:2  
Copyright::All Cardcaptor Sakura Characters belong to "CLAMP" not me aight...coo  
  
Ages  
Sakura::16/High school  
Tomoyo::16/High school  
Li::16/Highschool  
Melin::16/high school  
Eriol::16/Highschool  
Yukito::23/Collage  
Touya::23/Collage  
~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Chapter (2)   
  
Sakura slowly opened her eyes and sigh "Sakura-Chan" came the soft voice of her father "mmm...were am I" moaned sakura propping her self up against the bedpost. "Your at home sweetie "replied her father with an soft smile "how did I get here...wares Tomoyo" cried out Sakura "Im right here Sakura..."said Tomoyo as she shut the door quickly and rushed over to her best friends side. "Are you ok..."questioned Tomoyo "yeah im fine...how did I get here..I thought I was sleeping over at your house" mumbled sakura as she scratch her head in wonder "ummm...you were"said Tomoyo making an funny face. "Your telling me you cant remember any thing"replied Tomoyo with an now serious face now "Honey you have been unconscious for 2 days with an fever "said Sakuras father as he reached over to feel if she still had an fever. "I'm fine dad..."Said Sakura turning her attention to her father, her hands brushing away her fathers from her forehead.  
  
"Umm...Mr. Kinomoto do you mind if I talk to Sakura alone?" Asked Tomoyo as she brushed away some of her bangs from her view "umm sure" replied Sakuras father with a smile.He stood up and began to make his way to the door he turned around and slightly shifted his weight to his right. "If you girls need anything just give me an shut"  
"WE WILL," said Sakura and Tomoyo as they spoke up at the same time. Mr.kinomotot gave them and nod and left the room. "Sooo... your telling me you don't remember about any thing" questioned Tomoyo "umm not really..."said Sakura with an blank face. "well two nights ago you were haven an night mare... you were calling for Yue-san " Replied Tomoyo. Sakura face went black and her eyes darkened, her body seem to freeze in place her breathing got deeper as if she was deprived of air.   
"I...I remember" whispered Sakura...   
  
Flash back  
"DON'T PLAY STUPID WITH ME GIRL" the voice had broken the silence and stopped Sakura in her tracks "YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT..." "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT...pleases tell me" Sakuras voice rose and fell to an whisper "YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT AND YOU WILL GIVE IT TO ME"Shout the voice in an icey demand   
  
Flash  
"Would you care to dance...mistress" "YUE-SAN..."gasped Sakura as she turned around with quickness her eyes fell upon Yue. He was knelling down with his head bowed "Yue...san" Sakura said softly "I guess ill take that as an yes..."Replied Yue as he looked up at sakura he stood up slowly and shifted his weight to his left  
  
Flash  
"Good job my love..."Came the same voice she had heard in the darkness, before passing out sakura got an glance of the women.  
  
Flash  
Yue took one last glance at Sakura,he was still smiling at her he raised his left hand to his mouth and licked the blood off one of his fingers. He turned to the women that called for him, her arms were open as if waiting for him to return to her she wrapped her arms around him and they kissed."Yue-sannn..."Replied saukra with her last breath  
Flash  
  
"SAKUUU...RAA" "SAKUU..RAA" Sakura glanced at her friend she still was panting for air, "SAKUU...RA"the voice seem to repeat over and over in slow motion. "Sakura...snap out of it" cried Tomoyo as she began to shake Sakura; Sakura slowly turned her gaze away from her friend and closed her eyes. "Sakura...snap out off it" sakura could now hear the voice more clear her eyes shot open and she began gasped for air. "I'm...I'm...all right Tomoyo" stuttered sakura "thank god" replied Tomoyo as she gave her friend an hug. "What just happen there?" questioned Tomoyo " HUH..." "Sakura are you even listening to me" "huh...yeah I am" Replied Sakura with an sullen face. "I...I remember" "Huh..."replied Tomoyo with wonder in her voice "I remember what happen 2 nights ago" said Sakura with an slight tremble in her voice.  
" You remember" whispered Tomoyo "umm hmmm..."nod sakura 'tell me what happ..."trailed off Tomoyo "HEY!!! What's up with all the racket "said Kero in annoyance "umm hey Kero-chan" said Sakura with an half smile "your...Your up" stutter Kero as he pushed the dresser draw open more so he could get out, he stretched out and flexed his wings and leaped over to Sakuras bed. "Do you mind filling me in what happen two nights ago..."replied Kero in an stern voice "mmm..."nod sakura "I was just about to tell tomoyo..."replied sakura with an sweat drop. Sakura took in an deep breath...and began to talk her voice was full of emotion...an tear ran down her face when she got to the part of Yue ."Umm…w..We danced for an little" whispered Sakura and "I remember so clearly of him telling me I was beautiful and it was an shame he had to kill me" replied Sakura as more tears began to run down her face. (Flash*** "so beautiful... but its an shame I have to destroy such beauty...") Kero eyes narrowed he now stood in front of Sakura he could see the pain and sorrow in her face she looked as if she was reliving the dream over.   
  
Keros eyes widen in shock... Sakuras eye darkened right before his own he could now see what had happened in the dream, her eyes revealing it as if I was an movie or some sort. "His...his hand" stuttered sakura she began to sob Tomoyo eyes soften and she placed her hand on her best friend shoulder "I could feel an sharp pain go threw my back"Sobed sakura even more .She gasped and her body jumped in pain she could feel the pain it hurt so much the pain ran threw her body suddenly Tomoyo cried out, the pain jolted threw sakuras body into Tomoyo's. Tomoyo pulled her hand away from her friends shoulder and the pain stopped "di..did you feel that "replied Tomoyo as she tried to catch her breath.   
  
She quickly turned her gaze to sakura her face was full of sweat and pain she had an tight grip on her sheets her breathing was deep. Kero didn't move a muscle, her eyes began to flash and turned back to their normal state her face seemed to soften in relief and she passed out on top of kero. "SAKURA!!!"Cried out Tomoyo   
  
:::Meanwhile:::  
"Come on slow poke were going to miss the train," replied Yukito   
"I would move faster if you helped Carrie something" sigh Touya as he dragged the heavy suitcase along with him. Both of them adored the train Yukito paid the fair "Thank god...I thought I was going to be carrying that thing foeva"mumbled Touya. "Oh come on I wasn't that bad" replied Yukito with an smile "that easy for you to say all you carried was the lunch basket" grumbled Touya as her crossed his legs and arms, "Aaawww...im sorry" said Yukito as he leaned forward and brushed an soft kiss on to Touya lips, Touya smiled and grabbed Yukito in to an embrace and kissed him deeply. )))Knock...Knock((( "mmm...who's there" moaned yukito "Can I have your ticket" came an females voice. "Umm hold on.."stutter Yukito as he pulled away from Touya and stood up and walked over to the door and opened it "here you go miss" said Yukito with an smile "thank you sir have an nice day "replied the women as she left.  
  
"Wow that was close"sigh Yukito as he leaned up against the door "I thank we should claim down to we get home ok" said Yukito as he made his way back to his seat. "Yeah your right" said Touya as he glanced out the window "I cant wait to get home..."Touya sigh as he sank in to his seat. "Yeah I know...it had to be like three years scents we seen the others" said Yukito "the squirt must be like 16 now" replied Touya as he gave an small laugh behind it yeah your right..."said Yukito with a smile on his face. Suddenly Yukito eyes narrowed and the smile that once played on his face disappeared "the mistress is in troubled..." said Yukito as he stood up his eyes began to glow and so did his body. "I must transform to my true form"he said sternly,he began to transform wings began to grow from his back his eyes turning to an purple silver he stood still in his false form .  
  
He flexed his wings and wrapped them around his body his hole body began to glow like an full moon would on the darkest night. With an burst of energy he unwrapped his wings and now stood in his true from. "Yue what are you doing here...and what do you mean the mistress in trouble'' shout out Touya "The mistress is in trouble I must go to her" replied Yue turning away from Touya. "Is this mistress my sister..."questioned Touya as he stood up now "..." "Answer me damnmit,"replied Touya as he snatched at Yues arm. His grip was firm and tight, Yues eyes began to glow as he easily snatch away from Touya firm grip he turned around and met Touyas gaze, he gave an slight nod.  
  
"What's wrong with her and how can you tell" question Touya "I can feel her pain...her sorrow..."replied Yue coolly "I must go to her now..". "Hey hold up...you cant leave, Tokyo is an day away and there's no way in hell your making it there any time quicker then the train is" Yue thought about it for an moment "mmm..your right" agreed yue as he made his way back to his seat, he sat down and with an flash of light was back to his false form.  
  
::Meanwhile::   
Sakura slowly sat up and rubbed her temples "how long have I been... out" moaned Sakura "an minute I thank "replied Tomoyo "what just happen there" questioned kero "I don't know..."said Sakura "and I really don't feel like talking about it" "your right Sakura its getting late..I got school tomorrow" said Tomoyo as she stood up "ok" "bye kero...bye Sakura see you tomorrow" "bye Tomoyo"said Sakura as she waved good bye. Tomoyo as now gone "ill let you get away with it tonight but you and me are going to have an little talk tomarrow about what just happen"..to be continued   
  
:::BrownSugaBabe:::Sorry this chapter is so long and boring, but I promise next chapter will be as good as first even better maybe...that reminds me (PREVIEW)in the next chapter of desires::Tomoyo and Kero have an little talk. Sakuras finds out there having a school prom on top of that she has another dream, and gets a visit from Eriol. Can Eriol tell Sakura who the women was and what she wants will see to in the next chapter Ja'ne minna  



	3. Aikousha*kenshiki/Loves*pride

Ages  
Sakura::16/High school  
Tomoyo::16/High school  
Li::16/Highschool  
Melin::16/high school  
Eriol::16/Highschool  
Yukito::23/Collage  
Touya::23/Collage  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Bright rays of lights filled Sakura's room with a warm glow. Sakura suddenly woke, the alarm clock must had been ringing for 5 minutes now thought Sakura "thank god the stupid thing shuts its self off after an while" she said to her self as she smacked the small but loud device of the small table next to her bed. She groggily pushed her self up in sitting position and brushed the sleep from her sullen emerald green eyes. "Uggg...I hate mornings" groaned Sakura as she yanked the sheets off her self and slid to the side of the bed. She stood up and gave a soft yawn as she stretched her arms out for comfort.  
  
She glanced at her dresser "Kero-chan must still be sleeping" sakura mumbled to her self as she turned around and gazed at her bed, The sheet looked as if an storm hit it. Suddenly a soft breeze brushed over her and the sweet smell of an Summers midnight breeze filled the room. She closed her eyes taking in the sweet smell, it reminded her of the "moon" she whispered as gasped from the sudden rush of A cold breeze,it had twined its self around her softly caressing her bear skin. She slowly opened her eyes to see the slander frame of Yue leaning up against the frame of the large over view window. His eyes were closed and his face showed no emotion "Yue...ue-san" stuttered Sakura sofly.  
His eyes opened slowly and glanced at his mistress he stood up now and "Mistress..."he whispered  
as the cold wind tossed Yue's silvery bangs and several strands from his unruly hair in his face. He began to bow in respect of his mistress "please...you don't have to bow" replied sakura slightly blushing. Yue glanced up at his mistress "as you wish...mistress" replied Yue as he stood up once more. His eyes ran over her now slander but shapely frame "you have changed so much scents the last time I have seen you" Sakura began to blush harder then before. "Hai..."she nodded as she felt the erg to run up to Yue and hold him and tell him off the dream.  
  
"Yue-san...its been so long" she whispered as she began to move towards him "I missed you fighting with Kero-chan" She gave an small laugh, she was inches away from him when the same sharp pain she felt last night jolted threw here body she cried out as she began to collapse to ground Yue had caught her before her body hit the floor his arms warping around her holding her in an deep embrace. "Mistress..."he whispered in her ear an soft moan escaped her lips "im...im all right yue-san"replied Sakura her voice sounded so faint. Yue slightly pulled away from sakura his eyes ment her gaze she looked like she was in pain tear's had now stained her rosey cheeks as she launched her self into Yue broad chest. Her slender arms wrapped around him as if an childs would when they have missed there mother. She sobbed softly "I missed you so...Yue-san" she said to her self as she took in the sweet smell of him.  
  
Yue sat there in shock he wanted to ever so much hug his mistress back but he thought of the consequence, the consequence of him showing his emotions, of him being weak from his emotions, "I mustn't...I must be strong" he said to himself, he needed to strong for his mistress's sake.  
  
**Meanwhile**  
Kero eyes shot open he felt the familiar presents of a powerful silver aura... "The attribute of the ying" murmured Kero "Yue must be here," replied Kero as he now was in an sitting position with his arms crossed. "When did he get here?" questioned Kero as he slowly stood up, he felt the sudden erg to smile come over him. Kero decided to open the dresser draw; Kero balanced his paws up against the smooth but hard surf fest of the wooding draw and shifted his weight to his left arm and began to push. Kero stop within 6 inches of opening the draw he taking back from the sound of soft sobs that seemed to fill the room. Kero slowly poked his head out of the dresser draws small opening and bestowed his eyes on something unexpected.  
  
His eyes lay upon Sakura and Yue: Sakura had her arms wrapped around him in an deep embrace as she cried upon him softly. Yue sat in total shock his face was full of mixed emotions.For an moment there Kero could have sworn he saw pure desires in Yues icy Lavender eyes. An desire that was forbidden to all clow reeds creations, the desires to love more then an guardian's loyalty to it master, much more stronger than friend ship but the love of an soul mate the love...the love that an lover holds for it mate. Yue's face harden and his eyes flashed over he lifted up both hands and gently placed them on Sakura's slander shoulder and pushing her away. Sakura was startled by the sudden movement she glanced up into Yue's gaze and slightly blushed.  
  
Sakura sighed and turned her gaze to the floor her face flushed over in embarrassment "Yue-san...I...I" "why do you cry for me..." replied Yue in an cold and distant tone of voice "huh..." the question had caught Sakura of guard. Sakura glanced up at Yue; his back was turned to her a moment of silence filled the room. All that could be heard was the flapping of the pink-laced curtains and the chilly breeze that was tossing them. Sakuras overwhelmed Emerald green eyes softened at the sight of Yue, Yue slightly snorted at her turned his head to his right looking over his shoulder and spoke in an harsh tone of voice. "You need not cry for me...for there is no reason to " he now turned around fully, his eyes narrowed "I must be going now" he said coolly as he flexed his elegant wings out "Yue-san..."cried out sakura "why must you always be distant towards me..." she whispered and with an flash of light Yue was in is false form.  
  
Yukito now stood in place were Yue was still stunned by the transformation but recovered quickly "huh..."trail of Yukito as he glanced around the room for an moment he didn't recognize the room until his eye placed upon an large pile of stuffed animals "What am I doing in Sakuras room...Yue-san must have been here" sakura quicky dried her eyes "Sakura..."Yukito whisper as his eyes casted down on the young women before him,his eyes soften and an smile came to his lips "Sakura-chan" he said with excitement in his voice sakura looked up at him with an cheerful smile "Yukito-san..." "Its been so long..."replied sakura with slight tremble in her voice "Hai...you have grown up to an beautiful young women" said Yukito sheepishly, his eyes scaned over Sakuras features slowly studying every detail. His hazel eyes came across her serene gaze. "Have you been crying Sakura..."questioned Yukito as he stoop down to her eye level. Sakura gave an small laugh in surprise "n...no...yukito I just got out of bed" Yawned Sakura try her best to hide truth about the pinkness in her eyes. "Hai..."replied Yukito "There you two are..."came the friendly voice of Mr.Kinomoto "your breakfast is almost done..so come on down" "Hai" both Yukito and Sakura said at the same time "will be right down"replied Yukito finshing him and Sakura sentence off Yukito slowly stood up and head it to the door "hurry up and get dress sleeping beauty your brother has been waiting to see scents we got here" "ok" said sakura. Yukito had now left the room Sakura let out loud sigh in relief her body slumped over "hoee...that was close"  
  
*~*~*~Moments later*~*~*~  
Sakura slowly came down the stairs she was now fully dressed in her school fuku and the sweet smell of baked muffins and fried rice omelet her fav filled the house.she entered the kitchen to see her brother tall lithe frame leaning up against the counter drinking hot coffee why Yukito made the table and her father flipped the omelets. Her brother glanced up from the hot cup of coffee to see young women that once had been his lil sister. "hey squirt…" Sakura gave an big smile as she ran up to her brother wrapping her arms around him hugging him tightly "Big brother I missed you terribly…"she said pulling away from him long anof to she his reaction "you said you would visit us last year" "huh…I was going to.." "Hey Mr.kinomto…Touya…Yukito" "hello Tomoyo…..To be continued   
  
~*~*~BrownSugaBabe~*~*~  
Hey guy thank you soo much fo reading and reviewing my fanfic (((gives huggs and kiss to all)))Im sorry it has tajen me so long to get this done I have been working on my web site .::Moonlight*Desires::. Its an YuexSakura it has every thing,come visit and sigh my guestbook and also my personal page to there you will learn about me and find lots of things to do there to here the address http://www.geocities.con/lilbabygirla I hope you injoyed this chapter please R&R thank ja'ne minna   
To be continued   
  
~*~*~BrownSugaBabe~*~*~  
Hey guy thank you soo much fo reading and reviewing my fanfic (((gives huggs and kiss to all)))Im sorry it has tajen me so long to get this done I have been working on my web site .::Moonlight*Desires::. Its an YuexSakura it has every thing,come visit and sigh my guestbook and also my personal page to there you will learn about me and find lots of things to do there to here the address http://www.geocities.con/lilbabygirla I hope you injoyed this chapter please R&R thank ja'ne minna   
"replied sakura with slight tremble in her voice "Hai...you have grown up to an beautiful young women" said Yukito sheepishly, his eyes scaned over Sakuras features slowly studying every detail. His hazel eyes came across her serene gaze. "Have you been crying Sakura..."questioned Yukito as he stoop down to her eye level. Sakura gave an small laugh in surprise "n..no..yukito I just got out of bed" Yawned Sakura try her best to hide truth about the pinkness in her eyes. "Hai..."replied Yukito "There you two are..."came the friendly voice of Mr.Kinomoto "your breakfast is almost done..so come on down" "Hai" both Yukito and Sakura said at the same time "will be right down"replied Yukito finshing him and Sakura sentence off Yukito slowly stood up and head it to the door "hurry up and get dress sleeping beauty your brother has been waiting to see scents we got here" "ok" said sakura. Yukito had now left the room Sakura let out loud sigh in relief her body slumped over "hoee...that was close"  
  
*~*~*~Moments later*~*~*~  
Sakura slowly came down the stairs she was now fully dressed in her school fuku and the sweet smell of baked muffins and fried rice omelet her fav filled the house.she entered the kitchen to see her brother tall lithe frame leaning up against the counter drinking hot coffee why Yukito made the table and her father flipped the omelets. Her brother glanced up from the hot cup of coffee to see young women that once had been his lil sister. "hey squirt..." Sakura gave an big smile as she ran up to her brother wrapping her arms around him hugging him tightly "Big brother I missed you terribly..."she said pulling away from him long anof to she his reaction "you said you would visit us last year" "huh...I was going to.." "Hey Mr.kinomto...Touya..Yukito" "hello Tomoyo...To be continued   
  
~*~*~BrownSugaBabe~*~*~  
Hey guy thank you soo much fo reading and reviewing my fanfic (((gives huggs and kiss to all)))Im sorry it has tajen me so long to get this done I have been working on my web site .::Moonlight*Desires::. Its an YuexSakura it has every thing,come visit and sigh my guestbook and also my personal page to there you will learn about me and find lots of things to do there to here the address http://www.geocities.con/lilbabygirla I hope you injoyed this chapter please R&R thank ja'ne minna   



End file.
